The moon of the love
by Maialen
Summary: Es una pequeña historia sobre la pasión de Harry & Draco. Porfavor, no escribais nungun comentario despectivo hacia este género, simplemente si no os gusta, no lo leyais, y si os gusta, espero que lo disfruteir enormemente.


**"THE MOON OF THE LOVE"  
**Basado en Harry Potter  
By Mai kokoro

La noche es clara, perfecta, La luna ilumina todo bajo de si, el lago brilla con las estrellas, Alguien camina por la verde hierba. Su cara esta sombría, triste, llena de soledad. Alza la mirada, parece preguntarle algo al satélite que le observa, pero no se oye mas que un murmullo. Parece frustrado, se sienta mirando al lago mientras abraza sus rodillas con ambos brazos. El viento, cortante, parece darle igual, apoya la cabeza, millones de imágenes le invaden, en todas ellas hay alguien presente, alguien que odia, alguien que...ama. Un rubio platino, ¿por que el? se pregunta, pues en 6 largos años no han echo otra cosa que odiarse y molestarse, pero el, el le a tratado con inferioridad si, pero también como igual. No le ha alabado por ser Harry Potter, ni mucho menos, solo le ha odiado por ser quien es, pero algo en su interior se agita al encontrarse con esos ojos como témpanos de hielo, tal vez... Tal vez, que en el fondo ambos son parecidos, solos, amargos...débiles....

El muchacho esta confuso con sus sentimientos, ¿es posible acaso sentir odio y pasión por una misma persona? Sí, lo es... y el lo sabe, su deseo no acaba, solo aumenta con cada mirada. Pero el le desprecia, Draco Malfoy le odia también, pero no siente nada más, eso duele, duele como un puñal... Sus miradas, vacías y desafiantes se le clavan no solo en el corazón, también en el alma.

-¿Por que el?-vuelve a preguntar el moreno a una luna creciente que parece compadecerse.

En la torre, una tenue luz mira, ve un muchacho en el césped, esta lejos, pero sabe quien es, por que al mirar, su corazón se agita, en la alta torre también mira la luna, pero su vista se fija de nuevo en el muchacho que esta sentado. Le mira con rencor, por que le odia, pero su corazón frío da señal de algo mas... _"Maldito Potter"_... susurra entre dientes. _"Todo es culpa tulla."_

La luna a querido unir dos destinos impensables, dos enemigos naturales. Pero quien sabe, tal vez ella conoce lo que los corazones albergan, tal vez sepa que su destino sea estar juntos, o morir juntos....

Harry se levanta, las piernas se le han entumecido, comienza a caminar por la orilla del lago, la fresca brisa le arranca una tímida sonrisa, piensa en como serian las cosas si no se odiasen, si fuesen capaces de sonreírse abiertamente. No sonreír solo con sus labios, sonreír con el corazón, con el alma, con la mirada...

Muchos recuerdos le invaden, de cuando pensaba que su mejor amiga, Hermione le gustaba, pensaba que su atracción se convertía en amor, pero no era mas que un reflejo de un amor paternal, un amor protector hacia ella. Menos mal, se dice a si mismo, ya que si eso hubiera sido cierto, tedría problemas con su mejor amigo, quien siempre a estado enamorado de la castaña. Eso le alivia, pero acaso no hay mas gente en ese maldito colegio? nadie mas que pueda hacerle tener ese sentimiento? No, solo Draco Malfoy, piensa que tal vez el que sea algo prohibido sea lo que causa ese sentimiento, ese dolor... Pero que es lo que impulsa el corazón del rubio? Fácil, Harry potter es débil, sus ojos son puros, su sonrisa dulce, es como si fuese una mujer, pero mas sabroso, mas prohibido.... mas tentador... y Draco Malfoy sabe lo que debe hacer, atraparle en su telaraña, para que jamas se escape. Cuando Harry estaba tan acercado a Cho Chang, la odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma, quería matarla, que muriese... que no volviese a besar a Harry, que no volviese a tocarle, los celos le cegaban, le volvían loco. El simple echo de pensarlo hacia que perdiese los nervios en aquel mismo instante, el impulso de bajar y tirarse encima de aquel débil muchacho le podía, pero no... debía contenerse. Miro su mano, sus largos dedos, como le gustaría acariciar su pelo revuelto de color azabache, quitarle esas graciosas gafas y hacerle gemir mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Aquel pensamiento le hacia girar la cabeza, la adrenalina subía, recorría su cuerpo, el impulso crecía, que demonios debía hacer? una idea apareció milagrosamente por su cabeza, tenia un buen surtido de cerveza de mantequilla, un poco de alcohol le aclararía las ideas, pero no gustaba de beber solo, lo odiaba, pero ya todos estaban dormidos... otra idea, bebería con Potter, le divertía la idea de pensar que expresión pondría el cara rajada, seria una pequeña tregua, al fin y al cabo, aquel hermoso cielo lo merecía.

-Potter.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?-se asusto el moreno.

-Nada, no podía dormir, ¿Quieres?-pregunto el rubio ofreciéndole una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry la miro desconfiado. -¿No tendrá veneno o algo así?-pregunto con dureza.

-No. ¿Una tregua vale?

-¿Tregua? ¡¡Pero si eres tu quien siempre empieza!!-se quejó.

-Vale vale... bebe y calla.

Harry obedeció sin rechistar, en el fondo estaba contento, jamas habría imaginado una situación como aquella, ambos sentados sin discutir, bebiendo y mirando el cielo mas hermoso en soledad. Se miraban de reojo, por ambas mentes cruzaban fugazmente muchos pensamientos, muchos deseos...

Sus corazones se agitaban, sus impulsos crecían... Harry tenia miedo de que si hacia algo el se riese, Draco simplemente no tenia miedo, ningún temor, pero sabia que si comenzaba algo, no podría parar...

Casi una ora después se tumbaron en la fresca hierba, estaban mareados, habían bebido mucho y hablado poco, el simple echo de la compañía era suficiente, sus manos se rozaron, una corriente eléctrica les recorrió todo el cuerpo, giraron levemente la cabeza, sus miradas fijas, a poco mas de 8 centímetros.

-No me mires así Potter.-avisó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Que?! es mi mirada.-se quejo el mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosáceo.

-¿Por que te pones rojo Potter?-pregunto maliciosamente.-¿No estarás pensando nada raro no?

-¡QUE! no, para nada!

El rubio se incorporo, Harry pensó que se iba, que había echo el mayor ridículo, pero cuan confundido estaba, solamente se incorporo y dio un giro de 80º situandose así encima de su compañero, le miro, en sus ojos se reflejaba deseo lujuria... Harry parecía tan débil... tan tímido... tan puro....

-Te he avisado Potter.

-Q-que...no e echo nada!-dijo rápidamente y algo temeroso.

El rubio sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada, se paso la lengua por los labios, saboreaba aquel momento, la bebida había dejado salir sus impulsos más negados, los que encerraba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Ahora tenia a Potter a su merced, poso su mano en el cuello del asustado moreno, con fuerza. Tenia un cuello fino, una piel aterciopelada... Le obligo a mirar a otro lado, volvió a reír y unido su boca en aquel apetitoso cuello que tanto deseaba. Hizo que Harry soltara un gemido, aquello le excito aun mas, El moreno intentaba forcejear, su cabeza no hacia mas que dar vueltas, aquello no podía estar pasando, ni en sus mas profundos sueños habría podido imaginar tal escena, lo había deseado, pero tenia miedo, estaba confuso... se sentía como un animal herido, perseguido por el mortal cazador.

No pudo mas, se dejo vencer también por sus oscuros deseos. Una noche no haría daño a nadie, era lo que ambos deseaban, quien sabe si fuese primera o última vez, eso no importaba, no ahora. Pero Draco lo sabía, que una vez que probase a Potter, ya no podría probar a nadie mas en toda su vida. Ahora ya estaban unidos para siempre, con aquella majestuosa luna como única testigo de aquel amor prohibido que se consumió lleno de pasión y alaridos a orillas del lago de Howarts.

Pues espero que le haya gustado a alguien :)

Y muchas gracias por leerlo!


End file.
